kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R.
is the first story in the sixth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on April 29, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Featured Numbuh 2 is being babysat by Cree Lincoln while his mother is out for the night. He soon finds out that Cree is not like any other babysitter he has met, and the night turns into a nightmare. Plot After waking up from a bad dream, Numbuh 2 goes downstairs at the request of his mother to see who will be his babysitter tonight. To his great surprise, his babysitter is Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 5's sister. Numbuh 2 starts to flirt with Cree and even gives his mother money, which he tells her to use to buy herself something so she stays out longer. After his mom says goodbye to Cree and him, Cree decides to send him and his younger brother Tommy to bed, but Hoagie, wearing a purple robe with slippers and a pipe of bubbles, invites her to sit on the tiger carpet in the living room and eat her "Fondue Gilligan". Because she has not had dinner, Cree accepts the fondue, but vomits after knowing that the fondue was made of hamburger, taffies and orange juice. Harvest of Numbuh 2, Cree grabs him menacingly, but "The Tommy" appears willing to help, although he is quickly retained by Cree and after she breaks the disco ball of romantic music that Numbuh 2 placed in the room and destroys the stereo along with a wall, the two go to the bathroom to brush their teeth obediently while supervised by Cree. After a while, Cree leaves the bathroom and tells the other Teen Ninjas that she is ready and that the time's come to start their secret plan. It is revealed that all the babysitters in the world are sending kids to bed early. Because Tommy does not want to go to bed yet, he refuses to obey Cree when she orders him to go to bed, so Cree gets angry and destroys the door. Numbuh 2 then stats to shoot pink and green toothpaste at her. Tommy tries to escape, but Cree shoots a laser at Hoagie and catches Tommy. Then, Cree puts Tommy in his bed, which ties him with the sheets and after mysteriously getting a life of its own, the bed breaks the door of the room, hits and disarms Numbuh 2, breaks the stairs, goes out to the garden and once there, its wooden legs lengthen and transport Tommy to an still unknown destination, alongside the beds of other captive children. After Numbuh 2 asks Cree what her plan is this time, she responds that all Teen Ninjas have "awakened" the beds to transport the children into the most frozen, terrible and endless swirl of the ocean that leads to nowhere. Then, giving him the command to say good night, a bull-lookalike bed appears and apprehends Numbuh 2, and they leave for the hideous destination that awaits him and the other children, while Cree escorts them with a walking armchair. Once on the cliff, the beds jump with their children in them and they fall to the swirl. Trying to avoid the same fate of his brother Tommy and the other children, in order to save more lives, Numbuh 2 recriminates to Cree what he did and after she says mockingly "Good night", Hoagie uses his strength to break the sheets, and after taming the bed, Numbuh 2 uses it to be able to climb into the chair of Cree. Once there, Numbuh 2 starts in a fight against his babysitter with the mission to make her fall, but finally, Cree lowers her mask and to Hoagie's surprise, gives him a kiss, causing him to completely deconcentrate and to grasp of the cushion of the armchair . Cree sighs coquettishly and this is enough so that Numbuh 2 loosens from the chair and falls into the whirlpool, where everything goes crazy while Hoagie falls to the bottom of the swirl, in love, until everything turns black. Finally, Numbuh 2 wakes up to find out that everything was a nightmare. Then his mother calls him to go downstairs and say hello to his nanny. Hoagie descends hastily, and upon seeing her nanny, romantically says "Hello". Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 Allies *Betty Gilligan *The Tommy Villains *Cree Lincoln *Teen Ninjas Cameos *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Hamsters *Chad Dickson *Stacey *Piggy Locations *Gilligan Residence Villain Technology *B.R.A. *Nightmare Beds Transcript Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R./Transcript Trivia *This the third time Cree has kissed Numbuh 2, the first two times occurring in Operation: K.I.S.S. though this time it was apparently in his nightmare. *Near the end of this episode, the bed's "feet" grows tall and start walking, then Numbuh 2 falls to the water and finally wakes up falling from his bed and all the events were only a nightmare. This is a reference to Windsor McCay's Little Nemo in Slumberland comic strip. *After Numbuh 2 wakes up from his nightmare the same stuff from the beginning of the episode happens again, though it's possible that he got a different babysitter. However, it's likely that his babysitter would be Cree, as at the end he romantically says "Hello". **However, Numbuh 2 and the other kids would likely be dead by now if the events of the dream happened in reality. If the events did happen like it did in a dream, it is possible that Numbuh 2 warned everyone, and then they foiled the Teen Ninjas' plan. *This episode contains A LOT of innuendo (e.g. Hoagie claiming that taffy is an "amnesiac", meaning an aphrodisiac.) *Although Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 didn't appear physically in this episode, they are briefly seen during Numbuh 2's hallucinations while falling into the whirlpool. *In one scene, Chad is shown to be part of the teen's conspiracy. *For unknown reasons, Hoagie's mother's face was cut off the view even though her face had been seen in a previous episode. *It is not entirely clear why teens planned to throw children into the ocean, since doing so would be committing murder, something quite strange considering that this is a program for children. In addition, it would be strange that they have not thought about the possibility that the parents of their victims will return and not finding their children will make them to suspect about the teens (or even calling the police). *It could be possible that what happened throughout the episode was a dejá vu, since at the end of the episode, everything starts the same as the episode began, so we could perhaps understand that Numbuh 2 HAD the same nightmare BEFORE the episode began and at the end of it is destined to live it AGAIN in an endless cycle (only considering the fact that Cree is supposedly the same babysitter that arrives at the Gilligan Residence at the end of the episode). ** Taking into account the above, there are some urban legends and Creepy pastas that indicate that this episode is actually the last of the series and that follows Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (the true series finally if not counting the THE G:KND EXPERIMENT). The reason for this is because Numbuh 1 is neither present nor mentioned at any time (not counting his short appearance along with the rest of Sector V having a tea party in Numbuh 2's hallucinations). According to these stories, Numbuh 2 does not wake up from his nightmare at the end of the episode, but rather falls to his death along with the other children and his brother (whose fall is adorned with funny hallucinations) and his awakening from his nightmare at the end of episode is a lie and shows what would have happened if everything was actually a nightmare. Gallery Op sitter.png Tip.png Oh cree.png Flirt.png Fondue.png Numbuh 2 and Cree.jpeg Brush.png Toothpaste.png Nightmare.png Breakout.png Kiss lol.png Mesmerised.png|Sector V's cameo 2 room.png|Numbuh 2 awakens from his dream Teens Boxed, Operation S.I.T.T.E.R. - KND.png S.I.T.T.E.R. Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Cree